Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom carrying a cake. AppleBloom ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|It's said that you often share a special connection with your friends before you even know them. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png|Apple Bloom and her family. Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Packs for Applejack. Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png|I'm almost done flattening Spike's scales! Let me finish! Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Applejack: "Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Group Pile Window S1E09.png Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Yikes! Cute Apple Bloom 1 S01E09.jpg|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S01E09.jpg|Still pretty cute. Apple Bloom angry S01E09.jpeg|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Big sister now. Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Applebloom Taking Note S1E12.png Applebloom Darn it! S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara looking pretty smug. Applebloom Seriously? S1E12.png Applebloom Youre Right! S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Apple Bloom extremely sad.png|Sad. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Surprised. Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Mad Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sad... so many emotions, such little time. Applejack S01E12.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look as surprised as Applejack does. Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I am listening to the apples. Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|Yummy apple Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png Dr Whooves Scared S1E12.png|You know, he probably met Amy as a foal, too. Dr Whooves Delicious Apple S1E12.png|Maybe if it was an apple Jelly Baby... Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png Apple Bloom CashorCredit S1E12.jpg|"We take crash or credit." Apple Bloom 4bits S1E12.jpg|Likely story... Apple Bloom Likely Story S1E12.jpg SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|Pinkie Pie did mention something about Hoof in Mouth disease... Apple Bloom Face Hoof.jpg Applejack4 S01E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Looking angry. Apple Bloom (Pleasant.).jpeg|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Looking absolutely miserable... Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png I want it now.jpg|Watch out for her cute face! AppleBloomSquare.png|Apple Bloom being happy. Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom (Baker.).jpeg|Apple Bloom as a baker. Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png Pinkie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png Vanilla Bloom S01E12.jpg|Vanilla! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom being impatient with her cutie mark. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight attempting to use magic to give Apple Bloom a cutie mark. Apple Bloom what mark-W 5.9776.png|"I wonder what cutie mark I got!" Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom bicycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red bicycle. Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's plans on escaping. Applejack9 S01E12.png Crazy Apple Bloom S01E12.jpg|"I've got a GREAT idea!!!" Laying Apple Bloom shows her blank flank S01E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being adorable. 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|Runs in the family! 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-talkingfast2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-taketime-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-smile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-ooh-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-nevergetcutiemark-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-karate-S1E12.png Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. 12-1applebloom-ihaveacutiemark-S1E12.png|"I have my cutie mark" 12-1applebloom-happyforasecond-S1E12.png|Many cutie marks come and go... Yet she is happy? 12-1applebloom-gasp-S2E12.png 12-1applebloom-fasttalking-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-bigsmile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-balloons-S1E12.png|Hiding behind balloons. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom got two new friends to stand up for her CMC Smiling S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Apple Bloom discovers that they don't have cutie marks either 12-1-1G-applebloomsmile-DT-SS-S1E12.png Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Cheering for Applejack along with the rest of the family. Audience is watching S1E13.png|From behind. Stare Master Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive to see Sweetie Belle The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|What, these sweet little angels? Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and her friends are going for a sleep over at Fluttershy's The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight happened to be in the way Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|They couldn't fix the table. CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Happy coalminers Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Fluttershy puts the Crusaders to bed. Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Apple Bloom is not scared by this CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark. Apple Bloom Happy S1E17.jpg Apple Bloom S1E17.jpg|Derp. Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Applejack and CMCs S1E18.PNG Walking_Up_to_the_Clubhouse_S1E18.PNG Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|Applejack gives her old treehouse to the CMC. Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard. S01E18 CMC Messy.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to get their cutie marks through mountain climbing. Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|My little ponies, you're missing the point! Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|Reading the poster. CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|Striking a pose. Apple Bloom1.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? Apple Bloom thumb S01E18.png Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png|One of Sweetie Belle's finest creations! Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Wearing cloaks. Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Showing the whole group, including the CMC. S01E18 Leaving Stage.PNG S01E18 CMC Fantacizing XD.PNG S01E18 CMC AppleBloom.PNG CMC still no CM S1E18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png|The CMC miss the point, but agree on Comedy acting! Twilight make special report S1E18.png S01E18 CMC & Twi.PNG Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Apple Bloom is a fan of Fluttershy? The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|And there they go! CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Apple Bloom 'See anything' S1E23.png|"See anything?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. Apple Bloom cleaning her face S1E23.png|"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?" S1E23 Scootaloo in the air.PNG|Applebloom is not pleased Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Still not pleased. Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png|"That makes much more sense." CMC High hoof S1E23.png|A highfive leading to a sticky situation. The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Apple Bloom looks at Applejack's cutie mark S1E23.png|"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, why is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings Crossing.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Rarity S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Rarity2 S01E23.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! Scootaloo 'need to try zip-lining again' S1E23 .png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders